


She

by Thegaygumballmachine



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 03:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegaygumballmachine/pseuds/Thegaygumballmachine
Summary: With her, everything's better. And that includes sex.





	She

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Johanna_002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johanna_002/gifts).



> To my lovely bean Johanna, who was desperately wanting some RG smut.

 

“Gloria…”

I've always loved the way she says my name, especially when we're like this. It sounds reverent, so special, coming from her.

I don't know who originally starts it, but we’re kissing now, my tongue running along her bottom lip and drawing a taste of fire, as if she breathes it.

She opens her mouth to mine and we both moan as our tongues mingle, dueling for dominance. She pulls me to her with a strength and warmth that has me melting, molding to her body, her hands coming to rest against my hips.

I feel a hot blush spread across my cheeks, not one of shame or embarrassment but of need, and something similar is starting on her porcelain skin. Heat comes off both of us, the very air seeming to contaminate with it.

When the kiss breaks, she is the one who moves first, shifting her attention instead to my jawline in featherlight pecks. I can't even tell if they're really there - she has a talent for it. I have to focus on every sensation she brings me.

The evidence of her presence comes in a color that is hers and hers alone as it leaves her lips, instead resting on my jaw. She is marking me for her own, and I am happy to let her do it as she kisses down my neck.

God, I'm happy to let her do anything as long as she keeps doing that.

I tip my head back, my eyes closing involuntarily as her lips find my pulse point. She sucks lightly, pulling the skin into her mouth, and I gasp.

“Red,” I whisper, and she growls against me in response, the sound vibrating through my body deliciously. It's getting more and more difficult to remain aware of myself, of who and where we are. More than anything I want, I need, to give into the pleasure she promises, but…

“Are you sure,” I ask with my last shred of sense, because someone could come in here at any moment and I need to know if she minds.

“I've never been more sure about anything,” she answers, and I shiver against her. No-one has ever done to me what she does. I have never been so powerfully aroused by a person.

“Then by all means,” I pant, falling back against the counter. She follows me, tugging impatiently at the hem of my shirt, and in moments I have it up and over my head.

Both of us are so beyond waiting now.

“Fuck,” I moan as she brings her hands behind me, unclasping the bra with ease; hers is the same. It falls to the floor in near silence, the sole sounds remaining in the room being our mixed heavy breathing. She regards me for a long moment, eyes taking me in with what can only be described as a hunger.

She's like a lioness, stalking her prey.

Finally, she seems to have come to a decision, and moves forward again, pressing up against me, and I moan softly at the feel of her breasts brushing mine. She bites her lip, determined not to do the same, and though it isn't intended to be it’s seductive.

As if anything she does isn't.

She locks eyes with me and I'm sure she can see just how much I need her, because I catch a flash of pride in hers before she can cover it.

“All for you,” I whisper, and she pulls my head down to hers, locking our lips together in another searing kiss.

“All for me,” she answers against my mouth, her voice huskier than usual. Clearly I'm not the only one feeling this.

Scarlet nails rake down my arms, not hard enough to hurt, but just enough pressure to have me pressing into it. Her right hand trails further down, grazing my hipbone with clear intent. I shudder, almost unable to stand under her ministrations. She always provokes an intense response from me.

She avoids the one area I want her most even as I try to guide her there, and I know that today she wants to make me beg. Though I want nothing more than to give in, I have to at least pretend to put up a fight or it won't be any fun for her.

A soft ‘oh’ escapes my lips as she runs the pads of her fingers along the waistband of my pants, making herself clear in a simple touch and driving me crazy with want.

She quirks a prideful half-smile, and it only turns me on more that she can control me so easily.

“Tell me what you want,” she says, her tone brokering no argument, and it sends a chill down my spine.

“I need you,” I answer, breathless and quiet. “I need you so much.”

“And what,” she responds, returning to a standing position and brushing her hand along my cheek, “do you need me to do to you now?”

“Make me yours,” I say without hesitation. “Take me.”

She growls again and sinks to her knees, pulling down my pants and underwear in one swift motion. Though the position would seem submissive on another, she is asserting herself even now.

She is showing how well she knows me, how easy it is for her to make me a complete mess.

Without thinking about it, I widen my stance to accommodate her, and she hums her approval as she presses light kisses to my thighs.

“Please,” I whimper, choked and needy. She hasn't barely touched me, but my arousal is almost unbearable.

“So wet,” she comments, almost matter-of-fact in her tone, and I nod shortly. “Let's do something about that.”

I sob in relief at the first touch of her lips to my clit. She plays me like an instrument, able to send me into unrivaled pleasure with only a few movements.

How does she do this to me?

I arch my back up and off the counter, hand scrabbling along the surface for something to hold onto as she sucks.

“Oh, God,” I pant, threading my fingers through her hair. “Don't stop.”

“I won't,” she says, and the way she does, assuring in the same breath that she is unbelievably sexy, sends jolts of sensation straight through me.

“I-I need…”

“I've got you.”

And she does. It takes all I have not to let my eyes close with the force of her movements, but I don't allow it.

These are the moments I love to watch her.

I don't know what it is about her - why it's so good with her. It's never been like this for me. She brings something new and special to the table, and though I have been with women before it has never been as enjoyable for me as it has with men.

And then she kissed me for the first time, and I realized everything I knew in this regard was wrong.

Part of it, I know, is how we share our pleasure. She gets just as much out of this as I do, even when I don't touch her at all.

“Watching you,” she told me once, “is better than some actual sex I've had.”

Now, she opens her own eyes, moving them to mine, and the heat in them only adds to the moment. I'm suddenly finding I need more, anything more.

My hips move to her rhythm, both of us increasing speed, and my eyelids do slip closed now, because it's so damn good I can't focus.

“God…”

She gives a small chuckle, and it's the most suggestive sound I've heard in my life. She lights a fire in me every time. I turn into someone else around her.

I love it.

Already, I’m close. I'm so close to falling over the edge, and though I desperately want to I find myself needing her to want that for me. If she doesn't, it seems somehow not worth it.

Though it may seem foolish in hindsight - after all, she brought me here - I need her to want this.

I need her to want _me_.

“I… I can't…”

“Then don't.”

She begins again with a renewed vigor, moving so often I can never tell where she's going to be, never giving me time to get used to any one sensation, and I'm rolling my hips against her now, unable to hold back.

I feel free.

And then, she speaks again, and her next words assuage any self-doubt I ever had.

“Come for me, Gloria.”

_God_ , that accent.

She focuses her attention to my clit once again, doing all she can to get me there, and I'm helpless to disobey her. My body is at her beck and call, always, and now is no exception.

My breaths quicken even further trying to keep up with her, and it all comes to a head unexpectedly. My head falls back, contacting the tiled countertop roughly, but I don't even notice as waves of pure physical bliss roll over me. I push myself into her, bucking my hips forward, completely out of control.

“Fuck… I love you!”

As the words spill from my lips, I'm absolutely sure they're true. This is what makes it different when it's us. This is why I would do anything for her.

I love her.

Nothing has been more right.

I don't miss the way she falters as it reaches her ears, but at this moment I don't have it within me to care when everything is so perfect.

She brings me down gently, slowing gradually until she can feel me relax beneath her before letting go of me. I miss her touch instantly, but I'll never calm down if she doesn't stop.

I slide to the ground without her there to support me, running a hand through my hair and exhaling on a breathy laugh. My eyes open slowly, and I come to see her sitting a few feet away from me with a confused expression on her face.

_Shit_.

Did I read too much into it? Did I see something that wasn't there?

“God, I'm sorry,” I say quietly, shaking my head. I move to collect my clothes, feeling decidedly upset.

“Gloria,” she calls, and I turn. She moves into my personal space, cupping my face in one hand and kissing me. Gently. Softly. A lovers’ kiss.

“I love you, too,” she says, leaning her head against my shoulder. “So much.”

There is an unspoken conversation here, one that we need to have soon, but not now.

Not when she feels good against me in a different way - one that speaks of a lasting, fulfilling relationship. Not when we both just want to enjoy this knowledge without the interference of speech.

Not when everything feels so perfect.

This, I am beginning to learn, is what real love feels like. What happiness feels like. I had forgotten that here.

She helps me remember.

She makes me whole again where I had been broken by this fucked up system.

She loves me.

And I love her.

It means more to me than anything.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
